plan para dar celos
by camilita bromances
Summary: -quiero que me ayudes a darle celos a carlos-Digo james si quieren saber a quien le pide ayuda james y como le daran celos a carlos que esperan lean la nove y dejen rewiers :D


plan para dar celos

Era un dia comun para los chicos de Big time estaba enamorado de carlos pero no sabia si carlos estaba enamorado de el asique se le ocurrio una idea genial le daria celos con logan pero primero le diria a logan

EN LA HAVITACION DE LOGAN Y JAMES

-Ey loguie te e dicho que eres mi mejor amigo-Digo james sonriendo nervioso

-ok con que quieres que te ayude james-Respondio logan

-quiero que me ayudes a darle celos a carlos-Digo james

-No se james-respondio james le empeso a hacer la carita de perro abandonado y ai logan por fin digo que si

-Genial Grasias loguie bueno mañana empiesa el plan dar celos a carlitos-Digo james-buenas noches loguie-volvio a decir

-buenas noches-Respondio logan y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos

Como ya era de dia logan y james empesaron su plan para darle celos a sentados en el sillon pero cuando notaron que kendall y carlos bajaban las escaleras para venir aca logan se puso en el pecho de james y james lo abraso por la cintura. y cuando carlos lo vio se puso medio celoso.  
-Hola chicos ¿por que estan asi de abrasados?-Digo carlos celoso

-Ahh hola carlitos y estoy abrasando a loguie porque es re tierno-Respondio james

-Okey-Digo Kendall alargando la "e"

-Chicos yo deveras me muero de calor que tal si vamos a la pisina?-Pregunto james-¿Vos que opinas loguie?-Volvio a decir causando que carlos se pusiera un poco mas celoso

-Si jamie seria buena idea-Respondio logan causando que a carlos se le empesara a ervir la sangre

Se cambiaron para la pisina pero a carlos se le empeso a hervir la sangre cuando noto que james y loguie se notaban mas "cariñosos"

EN LA PISINA

Logan y james estaban sentados en la misma silla lo cual molesto a carlos

-Chicos por que estan sentados en la misma silla-Pregunto un carlos celoso

-es porque...-A ninguno de los dos se le ocurria algo asique el rubio (kendall) fue quien los salvo

-Carlos estan sentados en la misma silla porque es la unica libre-Digo Kendall salvandoles el plan a logan y james

-Ok-Respondio carlos alargando la "e"

-Loguie sabes que tienes los ojos mas lindo del mundo ¿ustedes que piensan chicos?-pregunto james viendo como a carlos se ponia demaciado celoso

-Si es verdad los ojos de loguie son lindo de color medio azules con un poquito de marron claro-Digo kendall

-Oki pero jamie estas exivocado el color de tus ojos son mas lindos-Digo logan mirandolo

-No los tullos-Digo james

-Los tullos-Respondio logan

-No dige que los tullos-Volvio a decir james

-Que los tullos dige-Respondio logan

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!-Exploto carlos-Los dos colores de sus ojos son lindos ok-Volvio a decir

-Carlos tranquilisate-Digo kendall

-Ok me tranquilisare-Digo carlos mwsio tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro estaba matando a logan

-Amor ire a buscar algo al departamento me acompañas?-Pregunto logan pero carlos al oir "amor" ya directamente estaba muy celoso

-Ok mi vida te acompaño-Respondio james para luego levantarse tomar la mano de logan y de hay los dos fueron al departamento

-Carlos fuiste muy malo con logan y james mejor ve al departamento y pediles disculpas-Digo kendall medio enojado

-Tal ves tienes razon mejor me ire a disculpar a logan y james

-Mas te vale garcia-Respondio kendall para luego ver como carlos se iba

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

-Esto esta funcionando Carlos deveras se esta poniendo celoso-Digo James

-Pero ahora Carlos esta enojado con migo-Respondio Logan

-Ya se le pasara cuando sepa que era un plan para darle celos-Le respondio James a Logan

-MIERDA!-Digo carlos frustradopor que se le avian caido la llaves para entrar al departamento

-Ese era carlos que hacemos James?-Pregunto un poco nervioso Logan

-Ya se "Besame"-Digo james

-No lo are-Respondio logan

-Por favor vos digiste que me ibas a ayudar-Respondio James

Carlos estaba apunto de entrar james le seguia disiendo que lo besara pero con los nervios logan abraso a james por el cuello y lo beso justo cuando se besaban entro Carlos y hay exploto

-!YA ES SUFICIENTE¡-exploto carlos y se abalanso a tratar de matar a Logan

-Para carlos-Digo Logan tratando de que carlos saliera

-Vos savias que James me gustaba y ases esto pense que eramos amigos-Digo Carlos-Pero te mataree-Volvio a decir

Logan corrio saliendo del apartamento segido de la pisina kendall estaba con jo y los dos se imprecionaron al ver como logan corria y carlos trataba de alcansarlo hasta que llegaron a la azotea y hay logan se asusto cuando carlos lo agarro de los hombros

-Ya llego tu hora henderson-Digo carlos mientra agarraba a logan y lo llevaba a la punta de la azotea

-Espera carlos no lo agas-Suplicaba logan

-Como me aras cambiar de opinion-Digo carlos quien estaba preparado para tirar a logan por la azotea

-Era un plan para darte celos-Confeso logan y hay carlos se empeso a sentir mal

-¿Como?-Pregunto Carlos

-Que james esta enamorado de ti y me pidio ayuda para darte celos aver si vos sentias lo mismo-Respondio logan

-Ohh perdon logan no devi explotar-Digo un muy apenado Carlos

-No importa ahora anda a declarartele a james-Fue lo ultimo que digo logan para ver que carlos se iba corriendo para el departamento

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO

Carlos llego al departamento y abraso a james mirandolo a los ojos

-¿Por que me abrasaste Carlitos?-Pregunto James quien estaba medio sonrojado

-Una pregunta-Digo Carlos y James asintio como para que le digera la pregunta-¿Yo te gusto?-pregunto

James se quedo paralizado no sabia que decir

-Si carlitos tu me gustas desde que llegamos a los angeles-Respondio James-¿Y yo te gusto a vos?-Volvio a preguntar

-Sii Jamie tu me gustras desde hace 5 años-Respondio Carlos para que luego sellaran su amor con un beso en los labios

-Entonses ¿quieres ser mi novio?-Le pregunto James a Carlos

-Siii James si quiero ser tu novio-Respondio Carlos para luego besarlo

-Vallamos a decirles a los chicos sobre lo nuestro ok-Digo Carlos

-Ok Carlitos-Respondio James para que luego le tomara la mano y los dos vajaran a la pisina

EN LA PISINA

Logan y Kendall estaban sentados en unas sillas hasta que llegaron sus amigos

-Chicos tenemos que decirles algo o mas bien decirle algo a Kendall ya que logan lo sabe-Digo carlos

-Ok que quieres decirme?-Pregunto Kendall mirandolo

-Carlos y yo somos novios-Digo James para luego sentarse en una silla con su nuevo novio Carlitos

-Por fin son novios-Digeron logan y kendall pero curiosamente logan estaba recostado en el pecho del rubio (kendall) y kendall loestaba abrasando por la cintura

-Y ¿ustedes son novios?-Pregunto James con una sonrisa al ver a sus dos amigos as

-Noooooo-Digeron sus otros dos amigos

-Claro les vamos a crer-Respondio Carlos

-Ok no nos crean pero ahora eso no importa lo que importa es que ustedes dos se amen-Digo kendall

-Pero solo te tenemos una regla james-Digo logan

-¿Cual es?-Pregunto James

-Lastimas a Carlos nosotros te lastimamos ati-Digeron sus dos amigos

-Jeje no me lastimara el me ama mucho-Digo Carlos

-Es verdad carlos Yo te amo mucho-Repsondio James

-Y yo te amo ati-Volvio a decir Carlos y asi sellaron su amor con un beso

¿Les gusto la nove? ¿quieren que aga otro cap de la nove el suicidio no se logro pero el amor si? ¿Quieren unas empanaras? ¿Ago muchas preguntas? 


End file.
